A World Unlike our Own
by The-Seven-Eeveelutions
Summary: When a great war threatens to tear apart the entire world; the Legendaries decide to intervine. To stop the war, they remove the cause: Evolution Stones, and send the stones and their chosen guardians, the Eevee, to another region. 1000 years pass and the world has forgotten the war, the stones, and the Eevee. But when an Eevee appears again, it's up to her to uncover the truth...
1. Pilot

Author's Note: Hi. I had originally took this down due lack of feedback and personal motivation, but someone sent me PM and asked to repost it, so here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. The ensuing madness however…

* * *

Chapter 1: Pilot

Imagine a world where humans don't exist…a world where the most sentient forms of life come in different shapes, sizes, colors, and breeds…a world where wondrous creatures with incredible powers live and interact freely with one another…this is the world of Pokémon. For centuries Pokémon lived in peace with one another throughout all the regions. They traded goods with one another and helped and learned from one another. Then came the time of the Great War. In certain areas, it wasn't uncommon for Pokémon of different species or even different tribes to fight with each other, but for the first time the four regions (i.e. Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh) declared war on one another. Though there were other distributing factors, the war was primarily over special stones known as Evolutionary Stones. These special stones had the power to evolve certain Pokémon, making them larger and faster and above all stronger than they were before. They were often difficult to find and different stones affected different Pokémon across all the regions, so special care was taken when shipping the stones from region to region and they were often expensive.

The region of Kanto, where a great many of the original stones were located, and the region of Hoenn, where the Ice and Moss Rocks were found, got into a disagreement over prices and shipments and allowed visits and all sort of other silly arguments. Of course, silly arguments become angry fights if allowed to simmer for too long. It began when Kanto raised the price of all goods exported to Hoenn, including Evolutionary Stones, in an attempt to convince Hoenn region officials of something or another, or perhaps just to prove how dependant Hoenn was on Kanto's merchandise. In response, the Hoenn region placed an embargo on the buying and selling of goods from Kanto. Tensions between the two regions soon escalated into an all out war. When Hoenn forces infiltrated Johto to attack Kanto, Johto sided against Hoenn. Later, when it looked like the united forces of Kanto and Johto would win, Sinnoh who had remained neutral up to this point, joined Hoenn after Johto declared Sinnoh an "occupied" region and started to use its' supplies to ensure their victory.

The war was long, bloody, and over 3.4 million Pokémon died. The battles were held all over the four regions and the lands became dry and barren. Still the regions fought on, though the reasons for the fighting had been long forgotten, lost to the hands of time. They no longer knew _why _they fought, just that they _did_ fight and would continue to do so until one side gave in. In a last-ditch effort to end what never should've begun in the first place, the Legendaries of the four regions gathered together to hold council and discuss possible solutions. They all held different opinions and beliefs but they agreed on one thing: Evolutionary Stones more than anything else had started the war that had torn the world in two. In order to fix the problem and prevent another catastrophic event, the Legendaries combined all their power and created another region, considerably smaller than the other four. They moved every single stone, as well as the Moss and Ice rocks to this region which they called Evolutia (pronounced ev-vo-loo-sha).

The Legendaries entrusted the existence of Evolutia, and the stones, to a species of Pokémon called Eevee. For Eevee and its seven evolved forms—known as Eeveelutions, were the only species that could use Evolutionary Stones to their full extent. Worldwide, all Eevee, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon and Glaceon fled from their homes in secret—lest they be accused of treason—and traveled to Evolutia. At the hidden region, the Legendaries' chosen were ready to guard the Evolutionary Stones and ensure that they could never again be used as a catalyst for such a disastrous war. The Legendaries proceeded to erase any information about Evolutionary Stones, The Great War, and Eevee and the Eeveelutions from the minds of all Pokémon. They healed the land and the wounded and disposed of the bodies of those who had died. Now, a thousand years have come and gone since the Legendaries broke their vow to mingle in the other Pokémon's affairs. As far as the four regions are concerned the Evolutionary Stones, the Moss and Ice Rocks, Eevee and their families—they don't exist. But soon one newborn Eevee will unintentionally threaten the balance as she begins to uncover the truth.

* * *

A light brown egg with a zigzagged cream stripe around the middle was currently attempting to stay afloat amid the stormy crashing waves in the ocean. Lightning zapped and crashed angrily in the sky above and the sky was nothing more than a thick canopy of dark clouds. As the wild storm continued to try and sink the egg deep below the surface of the sea, a Gyarados broke through the turbulent waters as he roared with enjoyment. He didn't fear the storm, why should he? To him it was little more than a game, as even the most powerful sea-spray held no threat to him. This was his world and had been since the day of his birth. It couldn't do him any harm. Carelessly, he jumped from the murky depths of the ocean, causing splashes nearly as volatile as the waves in which he swam. He caused one particularly disrupting splash that, combined with the nature of the water itself, launched the egg far and wide, ridding it of the watery rollercoaster it had ridden for the past three days.

As it was, the egg landed on earth, but quickly tumbled into a hole as the momentum from the chaotic sea had yet to wear off. The hole was small and led to a downward spiraling strip of rock. The egg rolled down the path smoothly until it reached the bottom. The end of the spiral was at a jump that launched it into the air once again. It landed on a hill of sticks and branches, rolling over some but crashing through others. When the egg finally stopped moving, it had fallen deep into the center. Shadows from the underground cavern flickered hauntingly across the egg that had suddenly appeared in its depths. The shadows were momentarily obstructed, however, when the egg began to generate a bright blinding light…

* * *

**So…who wants to guess what Pokémon it is? C'mon I dare you. Anyway next chapter our not-so-mysterious hero meets and befriends the three starters for this region. **


	2. A New Addition

Chapter 2: A New Addition

A bright flash of light caught the attention of a passing Bulbasaur. The grass-type paused in his movement and approached the mound of thorns and decaying twisted vines. Peering through, he was just in time to watch the egg hatch into…something small. Curiosity, and mostly concern for the creature guiding his actions, he unleashed a powerful Razor Leaf, easily cutting through the branches encaging the newborn. Soft brown eyes met his red ones. "Where are your parents?" He wondered. "Did they abandon you, little one?" Receiving nothing more than a gurgle in answer to his questions, the Bulbasaur smiled gently. "That's ok. You can come with me. I won't let anything hurt you." He manipulated the vines from the bulb on his back to carry the odd Pokemon and walked back the way he came.

The young Pokemon's eyes filled with wonder as she was taken from the dark depths of the cave and out into the sunlight. She blinked rapidly to adjust to the light, but that didn't impair her amazement in any way. Everything about this new world was incredible. So many sights and sounds and smells—an endless stretch of blue floated above her, while vibrant green sprung out from below. Colorful flowers, each with their own unique and enticing aroma blew gently in the breeze. The most wondrous sounds of chirping and squawking and humming and plunking and purring mixed with a thousand others to create a beautiful melody. She didn't know what this spectacular place was, but she wanted to stay. Yes, she wanted to stay.

"Magnus!" A chipper voice called out.

The Bulbasaur smiled as he reached one of his closest friends. "Tuttle."

Jumping out of the river was a bipedal turtle-like Pokemon with blue skin and a red shell hard as rock on his back. "You said you were going to see if you can find a short cut, right? So what's that?"

Magnus gently placed the infant down on a flat rock. "It's a Pokemon."

"It is? You sure about that?"

"I saw it hatch. Trust me, it's a Pokemon."

"Doesn't look like any Pokemon I've ever seen." And it was true. Neither Tuttle nor Magnus had ever even heard of a Pokemon looking even close to the way the kit did. Brown fur covered every inch of her body, except for around her neck which sported a collar of fluffy cream colored fur. Her ears were long and pointed, and her tail was large and bushy, also tipped with the same crème color that was around her neck. "You said you saw it hatch? Did you see its parents?"

Magnus shook his head. "It was all alone. I think it may have been abandoned."

"Poor thing. What're you gonna do?"

"What else _can _I do? We're gonna have to take it with us. It'll never survive out here alone, Tuttle."

"Hey, I'm not the one you need to convince. I think it'll be fun to have another member in the weirdest group of Pokemon ever assembled. Which means Sora'll probably hate the idea."

Sora was the third member in what Tuttle has always affectionately called "the weirdest Pokemon grouping ever". She was a fire-type, a Charmander to be exact. And it was safe to say she didn't get along with anyone. In fact she barely tolerated Magnus and Tuttle. Especially Tuttle. She respected Magnus to some extent because he was the only un-evolved Pokemon she'd met that could hold his own against her. Which was a good thing, since Magnus was the leader of their little troop, his calm nature and logical reasoning earning him that position when the three first met. Tuttle on the other hand, was Sora's polar opposite and their differences were much more than skin deep. He was childish, fun-loving, playful, optimistic, and the weakest of the group. She was serious, cynical, hotheaded, unfriendly, and loved to fight and had an intense desire to get stronger. They didn't hate each other only because Tuttle had never met a Pokemon he disliked enough to say he hated and Sora didn't feel that hating the Squirtle was worth the waste of energy.

"You're right." Magnus agreed. "But I don't care. I'm not leaving it alone, with no one to care for it."

"Good for you, buddy. I want you to know I support you and I'm behind you a hundred percent of the way. Just not right now, cause Sora's coming. See you!" With that last bit of oddly cheerful chitchat, Tuttle jumped into the air, pulled himself completely inside his shell, and fell in the river with a small splash.

The fire-type approached Magnus, her blazing tail flame signifying whatever opponent she just faced off against had actually presented somewhat of a challenge for her. Her piercing blue eyes immediately fell on the sleeping form of the infant. "Are we opening a daycare now?" She grunted.

"I found it in a nearby cave. It has no family."

"So?"

"Sora there was no one. If I leave it now, it'll die."

"You act like those are your only two options. Take it to a daycare or hospital. Let someone who actually wants a brat take care of it."

"_I _want it."

"You don't even know what _it _is."

"It's a Pokemon. It's alone and it needs help. What more do I need to know?"

"Knowing anything at all would be a great improvement at the moment."

"I'm keeping it Sora. I'm not asking your permission." The two Pokemon glared at one another. Magnus positioned himself squarely and sturdily in front of the baby. Sora stood unmoving, her claws molded into fists and the crackling from her tail flame reflecting her anger. On some hidden signal, the two lunged at each other. After a few minutes of scratching and biting and tackling, Sora unleashed a mighty Flamethrower. Magnus moved quickly, but the flames hit one of his legs inflicting a nasty burn. Magnus used Razor Leaf. Sora rolled her eyes and burnt the projectiles to a crisp before they even reached her. "Can't you do any better than that? Typical grass-type, all talk and no substance." Sora mocked.

"Don't be so sure." Magnus argued, giving his vines a slight tug. While Sora was busy with the Razor Leaf, he had launched a Vine Whip that was now secured around Sora's foot. He pulled back and threw her hard, causing her to land partway in the river. For Sora, this was a greater anguish than any grass-type attack Magnus could summon. The water rushing over her skin stung her and weakened her greatly. The cold blue liquid symbolized death for her evolutionary line, not life as it did for so many others. As each drop ran over her, she could feel them clawing and eating away at her, trying douse the flame inside her that meant life. She was dizzy and disoriented from the toss and lay there only a minute, but that minute was more than enough to cause her great pain.

Magnus watched on worriedly. He wanted to help his friend, for no matter how many times she denied it she was his friend, but he also knew to help Sora now would wound her more than the water ever could. After the longest minute in his life had passed, Magnus was about to help her anyway when she pushed herself up and stumbled back from the water she hated so much. Her tail flame, which Magnus had been sure stayed clear of the river, was little more than an ember now, no doubt reflecting her extremely weakened state.

"Sora, you need to rest a minute…Sora?" The fire lizard didn't acknowledge him as she left the clearing and headed back into the woods.

Tuttle popped out of the water as she left. "Well, that could've been worse." He tried to assure his friend. "…At least the kid can stay with us…" Magnus just picked up the sleeping Pokemon and set it safely on top of his bulb, before walking off in the opposite direction Sora took. "Magnus, what about—"

"She knows we're heading to Pewter City. She can find us if she wants to."

Tuttle just sighed and took a glance behind him at the path Sora took, before rushing to catch up with his friend.

* * *

Sora was deep within the forest by the time she quit walking. Feeling half dead already, the Charmander blew a small circle of flames around her that was just large enough to surround her. It was an ancient practice from her old clan whenever a young Charmander fell ill. As fire-types, they got their strength from the flames and surrounding themselves in a ring of fire helped replenish their own inner fire and heal that much more efficiently.

So even though both the size of the circle and the fire itself was small, Sora laid on her stomach with her tail wrapped loosely around her form. Listening to the crackle of the fire and imagining embers dancing along her skin was all she could do for now. She just hoped it was enough.

* * *

Magnus slammed his head against the base of the tree trunk and shook the berries loose. Tuttle waddled over with his harvest of berries as well. Between the two of them, they had gotten three Oran berries, five Sitrus berries, two Rawst berries, and a Lum berry. In the end they each got one Oran berry and one Sitrus berry, having to cut the infant's berries into smaller pieces via Razor Leaf. Magnus also ate a Rawst berry to heal the burn inflicted by Sora's Flamethrower. Tuttle put the extra berries in his shell. It was weird, but Magnus had long given up trying to use logic to figure out his water-type friend.

As her guardians were sitting around talking, which mainly consisted of Tuttle cracking stupid jokes and Magnus trying to refrain from hitting him, the youngest Pokemon heard something. It was quiet, but it was there. Her ears perked up even more than usual, trying to hear it better and figure out what it was. It sounded close, too close.

"Eeee!" She squealed loudly, trying to warn her friends.

"What is it kid?" Magnus wondered. "You hungry again?"

"Eeee!"

"Tired, thirsty?"

The young Pokemon shook her head and pouted. They weren't getting it! "Eeee!"

"I know. You want to play." Tuttle put his hand over the kit's snout. "I've got your nose! I've got your—ow!" He yanked his hand back quickly.

"She bit you?"

"She didn't break the skin. I don't think she likes that game."

"Eeeee!" How couldn't they hear that? It was as loud as…a really loud thing. What? She was just born earlier today; she didn't know what loud things were called. Although, she was being to suspect that they were called whatever the blue Pokemon was called. He was loud. She pointed her paw in the direction of the noise in a desperate hope that they would catch on. Couldn't anybody here speak Pokemon?

"What?" Tuttle asked, walking over to where it was pointing. "There's nothing the—ah!"

"EEEEEE!" She agreed.

"Tuttle get back!" Magnus shouted. The Squirtle half-ran half-tumbled back away from the tan, lithe Pokemon in front of him. Magnus immediately moved between his friends and the Classy Cat Pokemon.

"Well, now what do we have here?" The Persian asked his voice docile and cunning with a note of violence thrown in. A note that Magnus was wary of.

"Mmm, fresh meat." Another decidedly female voice answered, coming up along side the male. With that several other Persian began walking calmly, but readily out of the shadows, surrounding the three.

"Uh, Magnus?" Tuttle questioned, looking around nervously.

"I see them."

"Well, you're about to feel us too. Attack!" The first one, the apparent leader yelled. After that chaos and pandemonium broke loose. The Persian worked together well, building on one another like an impenetrable wall of attacks. Most used attacks like Slash and Fury Swipes and Scratch. Magnus's Razor Leaf and Vine Whip were strong enough to dispel those weaker Persian. But four or five, the leader and his mate among them knew dark type moves like Night Slash and Faint Attack.

Standing, but just barely, Tuttle and Magnus looked out at the bloodthirsty albeit smaller pride of Persian grinning sadistically in front of them. "So," Tuttle began. "What do we do now?"

"We could run." Magnus replied, eyeing their assaulters apprehensively.

"I'm good with run."

"Then let's split!"

With that, Tuttle grabbed the furry kit, and the two bolted out of there. They ran left and right, trying to lose the Persian chasing them. When they finally stopped they were panting for breath and miles away from where they'd been attacked. "I think…we lost them." Tuttle panted.

"Think again." The alpha male and female of the pride smiled aggressively from up above the tired Pokemon, the shadows playing on their faces made the two look that much more frightening. They leaped gracefully down from the tree and landed noiselessly in front of their exhausted prey. "Don't look so frightened. It's they way of nature for us Persian. If it's not you today, it's just someone else tomorrow." The female laughed as she unsheathed her claws.

"Well I'd rather not be today, ok?" Tuttle whined.

"Not ok." The female cackled evilly as she lunged straight for Tuttle. "After all, I _love_ sea food."

Before she landed, however, a powerful blazing Flamethrower plowed into her, not only knocking her back but burning her tremendously. "Heh, you'll have to do better than that, house cat."

"Sora, is that you?" Tuttle called excitedly.

"Duh," Sora said as she leaped down from the rock to join her friends. "Who else _would_ it be?" Tuttle rammed into her and crushed her in a bone-breaking hug. Annoyed and slightly in pain, Sora puffed fire at him causing him to fall back on his shell.

Magnus reached over with his vines and righted the Squirtle. "You came just in the nick of time."

The Persian had gotten to her feet while they were talking and glared at Sora angrily. "My beautiful fur! You'll pay dearly for that." She snarled.

Sora smirked and made a 'come here' gesture. "Here kitty, kitty."

Both Persian glanced at each other and nodded. The gems on their foreheads sparkled as they prepared one of their strongest moves, Power Gem. The jewels glowed red simultaneously and twin pale pink beams surrounded by bright white energy fired at the four Pokemon.

The little Pokemon watched as the large cat-like ones prepared a nasty attack. Her new friends were about to get hurt for no reason. Someone had to stop them. Her brown eyes narrowed in determination. Taking a deep breath, she summoned all her normal-type power to the surface. It took a lot of energy but slowly six glowing red plates appeared around her. With all her strength she held them in place, willing them not to move until the moment was right. Then, as Power Gem came speeding towards her and the others, she let them go. They sliced through the other Pokemon's attacks and found their mark.

Since it was a normal on normal attack, it didn't do much damage, but combined with the large burn covering the female's entire body it was enough to knock her out. The male gasped as his mates eyes became spirals and she lost consciousness. He stepped forward angrily, but Sora and Magnus did as well. Seeing he was out matched, not to mention out gunned, he lifted his mate onto his back and ran off as silently as he had shown up.

* * *

Late that night, the four Pokemon ate berries around a campfire and talked about the days events.

"Wait, so you heard the fight and came looking for us? That's so sweet." Tuttle laughed.

"I didn't come after you shell-face. I came looking for the fight. I could care less what happens to any of you." Sora growled.

"What I don't get is that attack that knocked the Persian out. It's a normal-type move called Trump Card, only a few a Pokemon can use it and we're not any of them." Magnus thought out loud.

"Well, maybe it wasn't us." Tuttle said. "Maybe it was…" He gestured at the sleeping Pokemon.

"It has to be strong if it can use Trump Card."

"It'll probably grow up to be really, really strong. I mean it totally saved us today. We might've been dead or worse, cat food, if it hadn't helped us out like it did." Tuttle paused in rambling for a minute, and then yawned. "Oh well, goodnight." He withdrew into his shell and soon light snoring could be heard.

"…So," Sora said after several awkward minutes, "what're you gonna call it anyway?"

"I don't know." Magnus smiled knowing this was Sora's way of saying it could stay. He didn't know what it was that changed her mind, but he was grateful to it. "I don't even know if it's a boy or girl."

"There's a Pokemon Center in Pewter City. I guess we'll find out there."

* * *

**Hi everybody. So there's chapter 2. Questions, comments, queries? The next chapter takes place under a bit of a time-skip. The gang's already in Pewter City and has been for some time. Long enough so that Eevee is walking and talking and actually has a name. Alright, you know what to do, so do it, please and thank you.**


End file.
